masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:James Vega
Identity I am quite sure, from interviews, images and trailers, that the guy in the mass effect 3 teaser trailers is James Sanders. Why? Because first, he is a soldier, which James is. Second, in the game trailers mass effect 3 trailer anaylis, it said the guy in the trailer had N7 armour, and James is part of shepards team. Third, the guy in the trailer is a new guy, and James is also new. Fine, it's not great proof, but if you think about it proberly, most evidence points to that guy on the trailer being James. - By Unidentified Writer :Except a BioWare dev has already stated that Sanders is not the soldier in the ME3 trailer. I'm pretty sure that the Game Informer article states this somewhere as well. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Or I can find the link to the blog where we have a link that does directly to a dev saying they are not one in the same. Lancer1289 20:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) This is just theory but i believe that james is 1(Kadian 3.0 (in party at start) 2(Ashley 3.0 (joins after redshirt gets killed) 3(a redshirt 4(Zaeed 2.0 5(Jack 2.0 or 6(Shepard 2.0 ... to explain 6 sanders could be the commanders cousin that you take control of if you got shepard killed or if you start a new game without an import from ME2 plus he could if you survived he's a congrats here's an extra squad mate. :If we are going to speculate about what his role will be, then please take it to a forum or blog post as that isn't the point of a talk page. Lancer1289 06:01, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Is it fair to speculate on this character's possible relation to Kahlee Sanders (protagonist of the novels)? Probably not an uncommon name, but surely it's not a coincidence. :I'm going to have to say that it isn't ok to speculate about that on this on this talk page. If you want to seek opinions about it, then take it to the forums or create a blog about it as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 14:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I recently got this month's OXM and it shows a picture of Trailer Man on top of a piece about James Sanders. :Except that the devs, a.k.a. BioWare Employees, have stated that isn't Sanders. Lancer1289 17:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Picture Shouldn't we add the picture that was on the thing on the side labled james sanders or is that not confirmed? :It's not confirmed. The picture of the cyberized guy is noticeably separate from the James Sanders profile block, and attached to the "Know Your Enemy" section. Much too iffy to say it's James Sanders, more probable that he's an enemy of some kind. He also isn't what I'd think James Sanders would look like given his profile and what he's supposed to represent. -- Commdor (Talk) 15:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::No it is indeed not confirmed. There is just way to much guesswork here when it comes to who that person is based on where the picture is. Lancer1289 16:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You can't really be "supposed" to look like something. :::Of course you can! Come now, you can't honestly believe that. For example, an Alliance soldier (such as James Sanders) can be expected to look like an Alliance soldier. I thought that would go without saying... SpartHawg948 08:59, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed. Lancer1289 17:47, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::I was wondering why a guy "unfamiliar with the seedy underbelly" of the galaxy would look like a gang member. Thanks for easing my mind.-- 19:03, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm guessing that's photo of Kai Leng, not James.--Darth Something 14:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::That may be a possibility but we don't have confirmation on that. Lancer1289 15:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::*Addendum: If we want to speculate about who is in the image, then take it to the forums or a blog post as that isn't what a talk page is for. Lancer1289 15:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) No more Sanders Darn. There goes the possibility of running around with Colonel Sanders on your squad... :( SpartHawg948 09:00, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Nice. Lancer1289 15:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol. No free KFC on the go either. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 15:31, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Look at the bright side. Maybe John Travolta will voice him and there will be a sidequest where you dance at Jack Rabbit Slim's. -- 13:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Picture correct? That picture looks a lot like Kaidan. Are we sure that's actually Vega? :That was definitely Kaidan. The image has since been removed. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure? Because in that picture he's wearing the same armor as the confirmed image of james vega on the n7 collectors edition. plus, james apparently looks alot like kaidan anyway. same length black hair and same squarish facial structure. :Yes that was Kaidan. There is no question about that. Lancer1289 02:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Image Revealed So on the image for the N7 Collector's Edition reveals our first look at Mr. Vega on the "Exclusive Bonus In-Game Packs" section. I'm not a good image person, but I'm thinking that we can't get a good one, but if someone wants to try, then fell free. Oh and here's Chris Priestly confirming that is Mr. Vega. We can now say that the images that keep getting uploaded are not Vega. :P Lancer1289 21:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :I can crop him out, but it'll still be a very tiny image. But now we know for sure that Vega isn't that assassin-looking guy in the GI article. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:48, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed, finally, but I just put it here for that reason, and to see if we could get a clean image. I wasn't very hopeful however as I knew the image would either be small or grainy. I suggest waiting for something bigger but again, I just figured I should share this fact. Lancer1289 22:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Added a pic of him Unfortunately, it's not his default costume; it's part of an alternate appearance pack. Still, it's better than nothing and is in good resolution. A developer on the BSN forums confirmed that this is actually James Vega. Prooflink may be provided if necessary.FERMi27 08:36, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :I will say one thing, he is ugly as hell!!!! He wasn't just hit with the ugly stick, he fell down the whole tree! Aleksandr the Great 10:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I will kill him as soon as I have an opportunity to. I suspected I would want to, but this picture really strengthened my resolve. Mitranim 14:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Now I REALLY wish he looked similar to the sniper in the trailer. LordDeathRay 14:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wow. That's one ugly mug. I don't think he'll be spending much time in my party. SpartHawg948 19:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Incidentally, tracked down the BSN thread -- Kaidan, Ashley, James & Liara - Alternative Costumes (Pic) -- about this, that was discovered in a portugese forum. Related to this, I'm not sure it's appropraite to use the CE/DLC pack stuff to replace some of the the character pics elsewhere. Characters page has one example of the Alternate Appearance Pack stuff being used for the ME3 Charpage. --Aryn2382 08:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Is it just me or he really looks like the guy in the trailer? Same hairstyle, atleast. --Xarex 21:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Likely just you I'm afraid, since BioWare has confirmed that the guy in the trailer is not James Vega. Trailer sniper guy also has a different haircut. And I will say it's for the best that video game fans aren't in charge of the world, otherwise there would be a genocide of all the unattractive people. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::If he at LEAST got either a buzzcut, or grew bangs (me), then he would be "okay". Hopefully he gets a good voice actor or this is not his final appearance. LordDeathRay 23:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Your hair looks like a wig, lol. No offense, but it's kind of cliche for a teenager, and wouldn't really suit a military haircut. Anyway, yeah, he looks like a character straight out of Gears of War. XSpectreGreyX 11:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone else think that his armor would go great with Master Chief's helmet? --CommanderCousland 23:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I really hope BioWare is just messing with us and the Sniper in the trailer really is James Vega. (They've done it before, remember how rumors of Kasumi were spreading but they never confirmed anything?) :) --Reegar 05:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Can I just say are we sure this is James Vega and not a serous wrong remodel of Kaiden --User:JediSpectre117 09:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately not. Direct link picture to all 4 of the CE Alternate Costumes. Which of course, includes Kaidan far left, Liara far right.. (which, anyone notice it looks like Ashley got given a tubeskirt, and the headpiece on Liara looks Samara-like? :( --Aryn2382 08:40, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Liara is cosplaying (as) Samara >.< --kiadony 11:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thats Why I Love Liara And i am a Liaramancer and proud of it! Finally, an actual soldier. A buff one too. I hope he is taller than Garrus. Imagine a seven foot human in the eyes of Turians, especially such a buff one(Considering shepard can kick a turian's ass).--Hunter Zealot :Hunter, you have had enough changes to abide by the language policy, but this is it. Take comments like this anyway to the appropriate place, just without the language. Lancer1289 01:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Picture Finality I propose the picture of Vega be removed, particularly at these words per Casey Hudson -- https://twitter.com/#!/CaseyDHudson/status/88280277432012800 Long and short of it, this stuff isn't final, particularly the 'faces', as Hudson puts down. I think we should honestly wait for something more official before using anything for Vega. --Aryn2382 23:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Others are only going to re-add it or more images of the trailer sniper guy. Sure, James Vega's face is subject to change, but BioWare's says that about everything in ME3. Besides, this is at least an official placeholder. I think having an official placeholder of Vega until we get the final version of him is better than having nothing. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I tend to agree. It may not be "final", but then, nothing is final until the game actually releases. Even stuff from the trailers can be not "final". Just look at Caleston, which features prominently in the TV spot for the first game, despite not appearing in the first game. If there's evidence that this is not Vega, remove it. If it is Vega, just not the "final" version of Vega, leave it till we get something more current. SpartHawg948 00:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Good points, both of ya. And yeah, Big Ben keeps getting added alot. :( --Aryn2382 00:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm going to have to agree about leaving it for now. Granted it isn't the final version, but right now, it's more official than anything else we currently have. And I'm really getting tired of that sniper guy. Every time I see an image like that, or it referenced somewhere, I shaking my head and asking if people can read or do they do any research. Lancer1289 00:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::thank goodness current version of Vega seems to be the final one, with all this fuss around 10.000th follower of Mr. Hudson Mineralica 14:34, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I just saw the final picture and it's MUCH better than the last one.--JackfieldsA113 02:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC)